


Blood red

by Were_is_my_self_control



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Demons, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Were_is_my_self_control/pseuds/Were_is_my_self_control
Summary: Dinah decides to mess around and play the ouija board at an abandoned A.R.G.U.S site but she accidentally summons a demon.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Kudos: 8





	Blood red

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks

"Come on guys it'll be fun" Dinah says "I dont know about this" Felicity said while looking around and fidgeting nervously "I'm with fliss on this one" Oliver stated "course you are" Dinah scoffs. "With or without you I'm going in" Dinah starts to walk to the abandoned A.R.G.U.S site she heard a "wait up" she assumes it came from Felicity and a "yeah" from Oliver.

The trio get to the site eventually and set up the ouija board in a abandoned cell, they start to play. "Are there any spirits here that would like to talk to us" Dinah starts, the planchette moves to **'YES'.** "What's your name or alias" Dinah asks the panchlet starts to move **'B-L-A-C-K-S-I-R-E-N.'** "its Black Siren?" The planchette moves to ' **YES** '

"soooooo where you a good person" Oliver asks "Oliver if this Black Siren person was in argus why do you think to ask if their a good person" Felicity replied "I dont know maybe-" "Guys look" Dinah suddenly says The planchette moved to **'NO'** "see told you they weren't good" "You dont have to rub it in" "Guys let's get back to playing" Dinah interrupts again. "so siren move the planchette to 'm' if your a male and 'f' if your a female" the planchette moved to ' **F** '

"What did you do to get put in here" Oliver asks the game piece moves and spells out. **'T-H-I-N-G-S'** "well I know that but name one thing you did" Oliver tries the piece moves to spell out **'M-U-R-D-E-R" ''okay** then can I pick up the planchette and look through it'' Dinah asks the piece moved to **'YES'.**

Dinah picked up the piece looked around the room and saw a woman in the corner of the room she looked about 30 something years old with some dark makeup with blood red lipstick on and a dark suit of some kind the woman named Black Siren smirked and waved at Dinah. Dinah finally put the game piece down after multiple minutes and asks "Now can we say Goodbye" the piece moved to **'YES'** "Goodbye" the trio said not know ing about the events that would happen tommorow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this said says alot


End file.
